


a proposal

by lostin_space



Series: Femslash February 2020❤️️ [7]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22685749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space
Summary: “Believe me, this doesn’t hurt you as much as it hurts me.”“Oh, yeah? My boss is basically giving me an ultimatum: marry me or you’re fired.”
Relationships: jenna cameron/isobel evans
Series: Femslash February 2020❤️️ [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631893
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	a proposal

“Believe me, this doesn’t hurt you as much as it hurts me.”

“Oh, yeah? My boss is basically giving me an ultimatum: marry me or you’re fired.”

Isobel scrunched up her nose at the firecracker of an assistant she had. Well, apparently she _wasn’t_ an assistant, but she listened whenever Isobel sent her for coffee every day so close enough.

“I’m pretty sure this qualifies as sexual harassment,” Jenna said. Isobel glared at her.

“Listen, I just need to fake a marriage long enough to stay and then we can get a divorce. And it’s not like a ‘you’re fired because you didn’t do this’, it’s an 'you’re fired because if I get deported, there is no fucking show,’” Isobel explained. Jenna huffed a long sigh and then cocked an eyebrow.

“What do I get out of this?”

“I’ll make you production consultant,” Isobel offered. Jenna scoffed.

“I’ve been working on your show for three fucking years, hovering at associate producer without any complaints. Now I’m complaining,” Jenna said. Isobel thought about saying that, whenever she first got into the business, she was continuously having to start at the bottom each new project she got involved with. The fact that she’d started at associate producer was something to behold. But, she was also asking a lot so she decided to play nice.

“Fine. Co-producer,” Isobel offered, “I can’t bump you any higher without causing suspicion.”

Jenna smiled, but it was more cynical than anything. Isobel got hit with a weird feeling of looking in a damn mirror.

“And how are we supposed to convince people of this, huh? We’re both tall, femme blondes. You really think people are gonna buy that we fell in love despite the fact that we’ve been consistently been mistaken as cousins?” Jenna asked. Isobel rolled her eyes so hard it almost hurt.

“Literally, no one is going to look that far into it.”

“Oh, you don’t think? People give shit over everything.”

“I’m not famous for my face, I’m famous for my work, it doesn’t matter,” Isobel spat, “Now go make an appointment for us to go get a marriage visa.”

“Is our entire marriage going to be you bossing me around?”

“Why, are you into it?” Isobel asked. Jenna hid her smile with an annoyed smirk and rolled her eyes.

“Fine, wife.”

“We’ll discuss the details later. I need to go,” Isobel said, standing up at the same time as Jenna did, “Pleasure doing business with you.”

“God, I hope I get some pleasure out of it.”

Isobel found herself smiling and watching as Jenna left her office.

This might actually be fun.

**Author's Note:**

> also on my tumblr: spaceskam


End file.
